Angel
: Track : Polydor |bsides = : "Night Bird Flying" : "Freedom" |producers = Jimi Hendrix Mitch Mitchell Eddie Kramer |charts = None |rating = }} "Angel" is a song by Jimi Hendrix (with the Gypsy Sun and Rainbows lineup), originally from his 1971 posthumous album The Cry of Love. The song was written by Hendrix and recorded at Electric Lady Studios on July 23rd, 1970. "Angel" was released posthumously as a single in the United Kingdom and Germany in March 1971, and was backed with "Night Bird Flying" and "Freedom" respectively. The song also featured as the B-side to the "Freedom" single, also released in 1971. Analysis Meaning The main interpretation of "Angel" is that it is based on a dream that Hendrix had. The "angel" in question is supposedly his mother, Lucille, who died during Jimi's childhood. In this alleged dream, Lucille "came down from heaven" to take Jimi with her, in a guardian angel fashion. An alternate possibility is that Jimi may have been writing about life and death. This subject is apparent in other songs, including "If 6 Was 9", and many believe "Angel" to be a contemplation of Jimi's life, and the possibility of the afterlife. Style The song has a relatively slow tempo, and features classic Hendrix chord work in addition to dreamy drum sounds. Though it sounds like a negative blues song in places, the composition (particularly the lyrics) gives the sense of love and friendship, a notion quite the opposite of blues. Lyrics Angel came down from heaven yesterday, She stayed with me just long enough to rescue me. And she told me a story yesterday, About the sweet love between the moon and the deep blue sea. And then she spread her wings high over me, She said she's gonna come back tomorrow. And I said "Fly on my sweet angel, Fly on through the sky. Fly on my sweet angel, Tomorrow I'm gonna be by your side." Sure enough, this morning came unto me, Silver-wing silhouette against the child's sunrise. And my angel, she said unto me, "Today is the day for you to rise. Take my hand, you're gonna be my man, you're gonna rise." And then she took me high over yonder. And I said "Fly on my sweet angel, Fly on through the sky. Fly on my sweet angel, Forever I will be by your side." ''The Home Recordings'' version Angel come down from heaven yesterday, She stayed with me just long enough for afternoon tea. And she tell me a story yesterday, About the love between the moon and the deep blue sea. And when it was time for her to go, she spread her wings high over me, And she said "I shall return tomorrow". And I said "Fly on my sweet angel, Fly on through the sky. Fly on my sweet angel, Tomorrow I will feel you by my side." And sure enough, this morning comes to me, Well silver-wing silhouette against a glow of the child's sunrise. And as the bluebirds and the sparrows envy me, She says "I love you little boy, and today you shall fly." She kissed me once, and the feeling so good she made me cry, And now, we'll fly together. And I said "Fly on my sweet angel, Fly on through the sky. Fly on my sweet angel, Together we shall always be alive." Appearances Studio albums *1971: The Cry of Love Compilation albums *1997: First Rays of the New Rising Sun *1997: South Saturn Delta **Early instrumental version, as "Little Wing" **Early version, as "Sweet Angel (Angel)" EPs *1995: Jimi By Himself: The Home Recordings **Solo 'clean' version (widely wrongly believed to be acoustic) Track listings All songs were written by Jimi Hendrix. United Kingdom Side A #"Angel" – 4:25 Side B #"Night Bird Flying" – 3:50 Germany Side A #"Angel" – 4:25 Side B #"Freedom" – 3:24 Personnel In order of appearance: *Jimi Hendrix – guitar, vocals *Mitch Mitchell – drums *Billy Cox – bass guitar Release details Gallery of artwork Image:AngelGer71.jpg| Germany cover References Links *Angel (Jimi Hendrix song) - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Angel by Jimi Hendrix - 911Tabs, tabs search engine *Angel Acoustic by Jimi Hendrix - 911Tabs, tabs search engine Navigation Category:1971 songs Category:1997 songs Category:1971 singles Category:1971 B-sides